PWA vs. TNA King of the Mountain
PWA vs. TNA King of the Mountain was a supershow held in 2003 between Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) and National Wrestling Alliance in association with Total Non-Stop Action Wrestling's e-federation Studio 21. The supershow was conducted as a tournament, which was won by Studio 21, known as Team NWA. Seven matches between the brightest and best stars of NWA-TNA and the PWA were to determine which company is the "King of the Mountain". Event The show opens up with a shot high above Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida as it fades to a shot of the empty Universal Studios Sound Stage 21 where we see the Hexagon Ring with the logos of NWA-TNA and the PWA. Mike Tenay spoke as footage of the several paticapants played, and then faded into Phantom invading NWA-TNA's pay-per-view Victory Road. The camera fades into Mike Tenay announcing that the PWA United States Championship against Shane Douglus in an "I Quit" Six Sides of Steel match. The show is then introduced by the commontators Mike Tenay and Don West at ringside. The footage is then transisted into a shot on Jeremy Borash, who introduced the competitors of the first match. Bobino vs. Kevin Skiffington The first match of the evening was Bobino facing off against Kevin Skiffington. Bobino jumped Skiffington as he was getting into the ring. After a few unphasing clotheslines, Bobino recieved a side walk slam, then was hit with a elbow drop. Skiffington failed at pinning down Bobino for the 3 count, so he sent him flying into the turnbuckle, then bounced off the ropes and hit a big boot, sending Bobino flying out of the ring. Skiffington attempted to pull Bobino back in the ring by his hair, but recived a stunner. Bobino quickly slid back into the ring and started to stomp away. He lifted Skiffington back to his feet and went to work on his Skiffington's leg. After knocking him back down with a chop block, Bobino went back to work stomping all over Skiffington's lower body.After the referee stopped a side leg lock, Bobino tried to hit some more martial arts kicks, but once again Skiffington shugged them off. Skiffington hit a big elbow and a DDT, then struggled to make the cover. After Bobino kicked out at 2, Skiffington attempted to go for the Nasty DDT, but Bobino charged him into the corner. He hit a shoulder, thena few lefts and rights, before he took him down with right kick to the head. Bobino attempted to hit the Fire Thunder Driver, but Skiffington reversed it into another attempt at the Nasty DDT. Bobino reversed the second attempt, and attempted the Darwinism. Skiffington again reversed it into a tombstone piledriver, but Bobino spun it into an inside cradle, which he succesfully used to win the match. The shot cut to commercial as Bobino walked up the ramp celebrating as the shot cut to Jessica Jarrett’s office where she was seen lightly applauding as PWA owner Villiano 187 celebrated the much needed win. Son of Repoman vs. the Grim Reaper The next match of the night was between Son of Repoman and the Grim Reaper. The two men locked up to start the match, with Grim taking down SoR using his size advatage. They lock up again, this time SoR spun to the back of Reaper, but he hit a reverse judo throw. SoR rolled out of the ring, and Reaper followed him to the outside. SoR came into the ring first, and then hit a repeated right knees, before bouncing off the ropes and hitting a right hand to the stomach, followed by a neckbreaker. He goes for the cover, but barely gets a one count. SoR grabed Reaper by the hair and brung him up to his feet and nailed him with repeated big knife edged chops, but Reaper seemed unaffected. Reaper grabed him and spun him around and he nailed SoR with a big open hand chop to the chest. Reaper then whiped him out into the ropes and he caught him with The Claw and attempted The Plague, but SoR broke free with a kick to the midsection. SoR then bounced off the ropes and nailed Reaper with 2 flying forearm which made Reaper dazed. SoR then again bounced off the ropes and hit a yakuza kick and went for the cover, but Reaper kicked out at 2. SoR then climbed the top rope and hit an elbow drop and cover, but Reaper yet again kicked out. As Reaper got to his feet, SoR nailed him with several right hands, then attempted to irish-whip Reaper into the ropes, but Reaper countered. Reaper then irish-whiped SoR into the ropes then attempted a big boot, but SoR ducked and hit a clothesline. He then hit another two clotheslines before hitting a spear, knocking Reaper to the floor. Results See also *Studio 21 External links King of the Mountain